valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Battles
Battle System The game uses a turn base system for their battles. A team of cards consists of 3 cards in the beginning but can increase when an Arena and Fort are built for your attack and defense line respectively for a total of 5 cards per team. Deck Cost is also important for allowing stronger cards into your units and can be improved by gaining Kingdom levels, building the Barracks, or purchasing through the shop with the use of the in-game currency Jewels. How To Fight During combat, your selected card first to fight is normally the one at the center. You can decide which card can attack by tapping your own units. Tapping them again will show their abilities if they have one or more that can activate. Auto-skills are not listed as they are already in effect. In addition to any auto-skills, depending on the characteristics of the cards in the unit, all of the cards in the unit may receive Unit Bonuses. You can increase your elemental unit bonuses for all teams by building Fire Ruins (Passion), Ice Tower (Cool), Shrine of Light (Light), or Pagan Hall (Dark). Only one card can attack per turn, however you can use as many skills as are active to increase your damage dealt each turn. If a card starts to shine (shown at the start of your turn with a yellow star), her ability can be activated. Tapping her will prompt you to activate or cancel activation (this will not remove the skill activation and can allow you to save the skill for the next turn). Abilities do not count towards the 1 card attack per turn rule. (ex. Aqua Knight activates her ability and uses it, you can still use a normal attack). The fight ends when you or the enemy team loses all their soldiers on their cards. For some battles (like Duels and Campaign), cards that took damage during the fight will permanently lose their soldiers and can only be replenished using resources or jewels. This does not apply for Event Boss battles (Archwitches, Alliance Battles, Tower-Type Events, or Demon Realm Voyage). For Archwitch events, event map battles will still cause soldier loss, just not the Archwitch battles. For specific tips on battle formations and strategies, see the Deck Guides or the event specific pages. Reading about the different Skills available may also be helpful in forming your teams and strategies. Elemental Vulnerability There are 4 types of cards that are meant for battle: Passion, Cool, Light, and Dark. Special element cards can be used for battle, but are generally only used for Upgrade or Amalgamation. Cards of opposing types both deal and receive 50% more damage against each other. During LAW encounters or correct element Elemental Hall it's possible to go beyond the normal Awakening Burst damage cap when hitting an enemy that is vulnerable. The two card type pairings are: * < > * < > 5th "Element", called Special , exists but is mostly used for cards such as Slime that aren't very useful for battle. This element doesn't gain or receive additional damage from other types. Sometimes Enemies will have the Special element and will not receive elemental damage bonuses. Auto Battle The game has a very basic auto battle feature. When in Auto Battle mode, your skills will not be used. Your cards will simply attack and leave any activated skills unused. You can turn it on during individual battles by tapping the orange "auto" button in the bottom right of the fight screen. You can turn it off by tapping it again. During Campaign and Archwitch Hunt events, you can use the new Auto Advance feature by tapping the "Auto" button on the map traversal screen. When in this mode, Auto Battle will be enabled automatically for you for all battles except the Area Boss. Note: In the Game Settings, there is an option called "Disable auto battle when skill is activated" that will allow you to use skills as they become active. You can then manually resume auto battle after using the skill. This setting has no effect when using the "Auto Advance" feature on maps. Fight Settings There are multiple settings available in the game that affect the speed and display of fights. ; Disable auto battle when skill is activated : When enabled and using the Auto Battle feature, this will turn auto battle off when a skill activates so you can use the skill. You can restart Auto Battle manually after using/ignoring the skill. Note: This setting has no affect when using the Auto Advance feature on maps. Auto Battle in that mode will always continue. ; Increase Battle Speed : When enabled, this setting speeds up the battle animations slightly. ; Display Damage Dealt to Archwitches : When enabled, the amount of damage you have dealt to all enemies during battles with Archwitches will be shown on the fight screen. Note: The damage displayed does not always match the damage applied to your score. If an enemy is revived during the battle, damage dealt to it before the revival is not scored, but will still show in this damage gauge. ; Show weather effects in battle : When enabled, weather effects will be shown in map areas that have them. This setting has no visible performance implication except maybe on very old devices. ; Show Battle Action Motions : When enabled, battles will be extremely slow. The animation effect of the cards attacking each other is almost defectivly slow. Disabling this option is highly recommended. You will see the most difference in battle speed by turning this option off. ; Go to the Receive Rewards screen upon Archwitch Subjugation : When enabled, after an Archwitch battle, you will be brought to the Archwith Receive Rewards screen giving you a chance to review your points gained in the event and to receive any archwitch rewards you've earned. Turning this off will bring you back to the map after a battle with an archwitch you found, or to the previous screen you were on if not on a map. Turning this off is useful when using the map "Auto Advance" feature. Category:Mechanics & Gameplay